¡Con la máscara!
by Coco-tan
Summary: Una noche de pasión fue desatadaen en parís cuando Ladybug saltaba de tejado en tejado rememorando todo lo que había pasado, sin darse cuenta llego cerca de la mansión de cierto chico quien tampoco desaprovecho esa oportunidad. εïз One-Shot εïз Pareja: Ladybug x Adrien Agreste


**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Hora de inicio: 02:37 am 12/06/2017

Pareja: LadyBug x Adrien Agreste

Frase de la madrugada: " _la prefeccion no existe, eres hermoso como eres coraje Con todas tus imperfecciones lograras lo que quieras te lo juro por Dieguito Maradona_ " -El pez argentino

* * *

 **¡Con la máscara!**

 **I**

 **Élan**

* * *

Saltando por los tejados de parís se encontraba la heroína más famosa de parís, no podía dormir por lo que decidió dar una vuelta a media noche saltando de un tejado a otro, sus padres se encontraban dormidos, pues siempre se levantaban temprano para preparar todo para la tienda.

Ya tenía 18 años su mentalidad y cuerpo había cambiado, su cuerpo era más desarrollado, ya no era tan insegura entre otras cosas.

Así es, el tiempo había pasado, Le Papillon ya no estaba, pero eso no quería decir que sus deberes habían terminado, aun a pesar de haber acabado con él, nuevos enemigos y seres malignos seguían apareciendo por lo que los demás héroes y ella debían combatirlos, a pesar de los años sus identidades seguían en secreto, no sabía quién era Chat Noir, Volpina o Queen Bee.

Seguían en la posición de: _"Si supiéramos quienes somos, nuestras vidas privadas y personas cercanas serian afectados"_.

Todos habían pasado al bachiller clases distintas, ramas distintas y personas distintas, el cambio era inevitable y a veces era bueno. No se le había declarado a Adrien y al final solo el amor que sentía por él era suficiente, su etapa de "fan girl" había pasado, era un chico común y corriente que posiblemente no le correspondería, era mejor déjalo como un amor platónico y no le molestaba.

Su mejor amiga Alya le había dicho que lo intentara, que no pasaría nada malo, obviamente para no rechazar la idea de una manera tajas, le dijo que lo pensaría, pero en definitiva era un no, no iba a echar a perder una amistad por su capricho de declararse, puede que ella no sabría cómo lo tomaría, pero en definitiva no se iba a arriesgar.

Puede que en un futuro Adrien tuviera una novia, alguna "top model" como el, ¿Le dolería? Claro estaba, pero así era la vida, viviría con eso y conocería gente nueva, quizás el no era el indicado para ella, pero tenía muy bonitos recuerdos con él.

Que importaba… Intentaría estar feliz por él y tomarlo de buena manera.

Seguía saltando de tejado en tejado, a veces deteniéndose para caminar por los cables de los puentes, lo más alto de la torre Eiffel o barandillas de escaleras de los parques.

Se detuvo en el cercado de la mansión Agreste y desde donde se encontraba parada, se veía el cuarto de Adrien, quien se encontraba viendo televisión, se volvió a perder dentro de sus pensamientos viendo la luna sin moverse de ese lugar. Si estaba pensando en confesarse al menos para quitarse un peso de encima en su forma civil.

— **¡LadyBug!** — Escucho un grito a lo lejos— **¡Hola!** — a lo que ella solo agito la mano de un lado a otro.

No sabía que tenía que hacer, si solo agitar la mano en forma de saludo o irse, o hablar con él y decirle "hola" en persona. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? Y sin darse cuenta, el chico le hacia una señal de que se acercara a lo que ella sin darse cuenta se acercó a él de un salto posándose en el filillo del enorme ventanal de su cuarto, fue un impulso más que nada.

— **Ladybug** —Susurro el chico estaba sumamente nervioso— **No puedo creer que hayas pasado por aquí** — Siguió hablando, aunque se atorara un poco

— **Si… solo que estaba dando un rondín de vigilancia, por si algo pasaba** — Lo dijo intentado sonar segura, pero lo cierto es que estaba igual de nerviosa que él o incluso hasta más.

— **Eres fascinante, te tomas todo en serio y eres muy segura** — Le dijo con cierta adoración

— **No soy nada del otro mundo, incluso a veces soy una cobarde, hago todo mal, pero intento remediarlo y nunca tengo una respuesta correcta** — Todo lo que ella había dicho era cierto, si siendo LadyBug era un desastre, como Marinette era incluso mal, como es capaz de pensar Adrien le correspondería.

— **¡Eso no es cierto!** —le dijo con voz firme— **Es cierto, todos tenemos miedo, e incluso hacemos las cosas mal, nadie es perfecto** —le dijo casi gritando

— **Pero yo…** — intento hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Adrien

— **La perfección no existe, eres hermosa, así como eres LadyBug, con todas tus imperfecciones lograras lo que quieras, pero para mí eres simplemente perfecta** —Le sonrió lo que la chica pasara de una cara un triste a un sonrojo predominante, Adrien tenía razón.

— **Gracias** — era lo único que pudo articular, no sabía cómo agradecerle tan bellas palabras, esperaba que no se sentirá ofendido con un simple gracias, pero a veces no sabes cómo expresarte por medio de palabras.

— **De nada, yo soy…** — No alcanzo a decirlo porque fue interrumpido

— **Adrien** — Dijo por inercia

— **¿Cómo lo sabes?** — Dijo totalmente sorprendido

Ladybug se puso toda nerviosa, a veces le pasaba que mezclaba su vida de heroína con su vida civil, era un torpe—La prensa y posters—Dijo rápidamente intentando zafarse

— **Claro** —Dándose cuenta que era obvio pues era famoso— **disculpa mi torpeza, no pensé que sabrías mi nombre**

— **Aparte de eso, como no voy a saber el nombre de mi Fan #1 gracias por tus comentarios en el LadyBlog** — le dijo sinceramente y segura de sí misma, su lado de Ladybug brotaba y ese lado le gustaba pues era más valiente, segura y audaz.

— **¿Los leíste?** — Dijo totalmente avergonzado

— **Sí, fue muy bonito** — estaba sonrojada y eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro— **Es mejor que me vaya así te dejo descansar** — le dijo

— **No te preocupes, pero debes estar ocupada**

Camino en dirección al ventanal, para salir por donde había entrado, pues cuando comenzaron a platicar, el joven le ofreció sentarse en el sillón que tenía en su habitación.

Antes de saltar se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que platicaron, lo que pensó durante su viaje, las palabras de Adrien, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza que podría explotar en ese momento, pero se relajó.

— **¿Ladybug?** — dijo al notar que la chica no se movía

— **Adrien ¿Tu aprovecharías una alguna oportunidad si tuvieras a la chica que te gusta en frente de ti para decirle que sientes o simplemente abrazarla?** — Pregunto, en que jodidos estaba pensando.

El mundo de Adrien se derrumbó, como cuando un espejo se estrella, pudo jurar que lo escucho, a su lady le atraía alguien más, pero aun con eso decidió contestarle a su Lady como todo un caballero.

— **Sí y solo si, sería la única oportunidad que tuviera para confesármele** — Le respondió desde el fondo de su corazón mirando el piso.

Estaba mal lo que iba a hacer o así lo consideraba ella, pero era la única oportunidad que tendría en su vida, jamás volvería a pasar esto.

Ladybug en respuesta solo pudo girar sobre sus talones y acercarse rápidamente al joven muchacho para besarlo sin darle alguna oportunidad de rechazar aquel gesto.

Ella pensaba que la iba a rechazar e incluso gritar, pero no le importaba, era la única oportunidad que tendría y no la desaprovecharía, el impulso quizás se lo dio el miraculous, no le importaba, ella quería aprovechar ese momento.

Estaba lista para el empujón que iba a recibir, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el chico la aprisiono con sus brazos y profundizo aquel beso.

La temperatura del cuarto había aumentado o así lo sentía ella, no sabía si era ella o el cuarto, pero conocía la respuesta 17-18 años con hormonas, era obvio que era su cuerpo.

Adrien había profundizado el beso, el sabor de sus labios lo había embriagado, puso uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la chica para acercarla más y una de sus manos en la espalda acariciándola de arriba abaja, al ver la aceptación de Adrien con esos movimientos, ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos para apegarse aún más, si es que físicamente se podía.

Aquel beso era desesperado lleno de necesidad por parte de los dos, Adrien al ver que ella también estaba necesitada de él, como él de ella, movió sus manos hasta aquel pequeño y bien formado trasero cosa que ella no objeto, si no, dio un salto para enredar aquellas firmes piernas en la cintura del chico.

Camino con ella para llevarla a la cama que estaba no tan lejos de ella cuidando de no tropezarse, al llegar a la cama, la puso con tanta delicadeza como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, al dejarla en la cama rompió el beso para mirarla toda sonrojada, pues mientras caminaba nunca rompieron contacto.

La chica saco su lado impulsivo y de un giro dejo Adrien de bajo suyo que inmediatamente poso sus labios en el cuello del chico, "oh definitivamente dejara marca en ese lugar"

Mientras besaba el cuello del chico que solo hacía más que suspirar, fue desabrochando la camisa para inmediatamente sacársela y dejarlo con el pecho descubierto que ahora estaba siendo besado por LadyBug.

Lamia y besaba toda piel expuesta donde se entretuvo entre la cadera y el pantalón del chico, el solo podía apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar los gemidos que ella ocasionaba.

—" **Jamás le habían hecho sentir eso"** — había pensado, ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? No sabía, pero pedía no despertar en absoluto.

Desabrocho el pantalón para quitárselo, cosa el que coopero con mucho gusto, lo que no tenía planeado es que se llevara aquellos bóxers azules junto con el pantalón, era la primera vez que él, un chico, se sentía cohibido ante tal mujer, pero como no cohibirse si era nada más ni nada menos que su preciosa Ladybug.

—¡Dios Mío!— Había dicho el chico, cuando sintió que la persona que tanto amaba y admiraba mordía y jugueteaba con su miembro.

Ladybug dejo toda su inocencia y su timidez para dar un gran paso del cual no se arrepentiría, ella estaba segura en ese mismo momento de todo lo que pasaba y hacia ella en esa habitación.

— **¿Te gusta?** —Pregunto en tono inocente

— **Gustarme es poco** — Le había contestado no pudo decir nada más porque volvió a lo suyo de una manera incluso aún más sugerente, enterró sus manos en el cabello de la chica para marcar el ritmo, las corrientes eléctricas atravesaban su cuerpo una y otra vez, bajo su mirada a la chica y no pudo evitar que era la cosa más erótica y perfecta que jamás había visto.

Unas arremetidas más y el termino en su boca, a lo que ella respondió bebiendo aquel liquido entre salado y amargo, pero no le importo, trago todo, Adrien con sus manos agarro el bello rostro de su Ladybug para poder besarla incluso a pesar de los sabores encontrados que había probado por primera vez, tampoco a él le importaba pues era el producto de lo que habían hecho hace unos momentos.

Ahora era el turno del muchacho para que viera que él también podía darle un placer indescriptible, si bien era primerizo, eso no quería decir que no supiera como moverse o complacer a una mujer, para algo está el porno, internet entre otras cosas.

Beso el cuello de la chica con insistencia para dejar una marca que también tenía, mientras le quitaba el traje lentamente como si de caricias se trataran, cuando quiso quitarle la máscara para ver quién era, ella lo detuvo.

— **No quites la máscara** —Pidió

— **Pero Lady** — el realmente quería saber quién era, quería ver a la mujer que estaba con él como vino al mundo.

— **Por favor…** —

El respeto su decisión con o sin mascara seguía siendo la chica más perfecta en el mundo para él y como ella estaba en ese momento era todo un festín erótico para él.

Cuanto termino de quitar el traje, la chica solo se había quedado con su sujetador y sus braguitas, intento cubrirse con sus manos, aún tenía un poco de timidez, cosa que el chico evito y beso encima del sujetador. Los pezones de la chica estaban duros, arqueo su espalda producto de la excitación, por lo cual metió sus manos con rapidez para quitar el sujetador.

Al quitarlo no tardo ni un segundo en succionar uno de sus senos y con otra mano masajear el sobrante, así estuvo un buen rato, los gemidos de la chica era música para él, estuvieron un rato así, en el cual la chica revolvió el cabello del joven y lo jalaba de vez en cuando.

Hasta que quedo satisfecho, bajo dejando un camino de saliva y besos en el cuerpo de la chica, se entretuvo con el estómago de la chica mientras metido una mano debajo de sus bragas para tocar su centro todo húmedo.

— **Estas tan húmeda** — Le susurro con una sonrisa, mientras con sus dedos comenzaba a bombear, lo que la chica le gusto que comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo, pero el saco su mano.

— **No pares** — Le suplico con un hilillo de voz.

— **Tranquila, ahorita te daré más placer**

Quito sus bragas de un tirón abrió las piernas y poso su cara en la intimidad de la chica— **Que embriagante se ve eso** — Le dijo a lo que la chica se sonrojo e intento cerrar sus piernas, pero no la dejo.

Su lengua se encontró con su centro y sus pliegues haciéndola gemir y decir palabras incoherentes, se retorcía por el placer que le estaba brindando quien le sostenía las caderas para que no me moviera.

Cada vez necesitaba ella más de él, lo agarro fuerte del cabello y lo hundió más en su intimidad, lo aprisiono con sus piernas, para explotar en un delicioso orgasmo que jamás había tenido, se acostó completamente y cerró los ojos tratando de recobrar la respiración.

Él se puso encima de la chica, quien no quería abrir los ojos aún, sentía demasiadas emociones que no lograba comprender en ese momento. Adrien comenzó a besar la quijada de su lady, mordió su lóbulo para a continuación susurrarle en el oído.

— **¿Estas segura que quieres continuar?** — Le pregunto, pues no quería ir mas haya sin su permiso

—Si…—Dijo apenas en un susurro

Eso fue suficiente como para embestirla suavemente llevando consigo la virginidad de la chica quien se sorprendió de ello, significaba que era el primero e intentaría ser el único en la vida de su amada, la brazo inmediatamente para mitigar el dolor o es lo que intentaba hacer por su lady, cuando ella se acostumbró a su intromisión, se soltó de la chica, y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella de, mientras que la boca de Adrien estaba mordisqueando los senos de Ladybug, ella mantenía el ritmo de sus caderas con el vaivén de las de Adrien, era como sus nuestros cuerpos estuvieran diseñados para complementarse.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, pero sin dañarla, sabía cómo complacerla de la cabeza a los pies.

— **Más Adrien** —le suplico

— **Lo que quieras My Lady, eres tan estrecha** —dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, las paredes de la chica comenzaron a estrecharse en el miembro, ella sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo más.

Unas cuantas embestidas más, fueron suficiente para llegar juntos a su cielo personal, él se dejo caer suavemente contra el cuerpo de su Lady, para abrazarla y dormir un rato junto a ella.

Era el mejor día de Adrien en toda su jodida existencia.

Pasaron unos minutos para que ambos se quedaran dormidos en aquella cama solo con la luz de la luna como iluminador natural.

Cuando Ladybug abrió los ojos seguía siendo de noche, pero seguramente estaba a poco de amanecer, con cuidado se deshizo de los brazos de su amado Adrien para no despertarlo, pues no tenía idea de cómo manejar esa situación.

¡Si!

Era una cobarde, pero realmente no quería lidiar con la despedida en ese momento, se puso su traje para salir de ahí, antes de saltar de filo del ventanal de Adrien lo vio una última vez, quiso quedarse con él, pero uso todo su autocontrol para irse de aquel lugar.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer, si le decía quién era temía que pudiera decepcionarse, si llego con magia se iría con magia.

— **Gracias** —Susurro y salto para dirigirse a su casa

La noche sí que había sido mágica y una que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : ¡Diablos! Como batalle con el lemon y aun así no me gusto en absoluto, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, aun con todo y sus defectos espero que les guste este pequeño Shot 😃

Es un Ladybug x Adrien, lo considero más creíble que el marichat XD

En fin, eso todo les quiero ❤

Élan: Impulso

Hora de finalización: 04:42 am 14/06/2017


End file.
